The present invention relates to corrugated paperboard containers, and more particularly, to containers formed as stackable trays having divided compartments.
Various types of open, stackable trays are known in the paperboard container industry. Many of these trays are used for storage and shipment of fresh produce, such as fruits and vegetables. Ideally, such trays should be capable of handling heavy products and capable of being placed in a large stack without collapsing or bending. In addition, certain products benefit from being shipping in a compartmentalized tray. Compartments help reduce movement of the goods inside the tray. Depending on the configuration of the compartment, interior compartment walls can help improve the container""s stacking strength and resistance to deformation, as well.
It is known to form compartmentalized trays by simply adding one or more separate upright walls to the interior of the tray, thereby dividing the tray into sections. Such trays are useful, but not especially easy, or efficient, to form. The outer tray walls must be set up and then the interior divider walls made and positioned within the tray. There is further the difficulty of ensuring that the interior divider walls stay properly positioned. These assembly steps take time and at least some degree of skill, if the container is being hand-formed.
Thus, a need exists for a container that takes less skill and time to form, but that has all the benefits of a compartmentalized tray.
The present invention is directed to fulfilling the above needs and others, as described below.
In accordance with teachings of the present invention, a container and container blank are provided having a series of bottom panels and a center divider. The center divider divides the container into at least first and second compartments. Extended outer end panels are provided at the end edges of one compartment, and unextended outer end panels are provided at the end edges of an adjacent compartment. The unextended end panels have inner end panels attached to their outermost edges. Each of the extended outer end panels includes an extension portion. As assembled, these extension portions are sandwiched between their respective unextended outer end panel and its inner end panel.
In accordance with other aspects of this invention, minor end flaps may be used at the end edges of a center divider panel. In addition, the extended end panels also include inner end panels attached to their outermost edges. As assembled, the minor end flaps of the center divider are located adjacent and inward of the extended outer end panels. This results in the minor end panels being sandwiched between their respective extended outer end panel and its inner end panel.
In accordance with further aspects of this invention, the entire container blank may be formed from a single piece of paperboard material. In one embodiment, mating tabs and slots may be used to hold the various inner end panels in place, as assembled. In another embodiment, corner posts are used to reinforce the container""s stacking strength.